criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Hia
Naomi Hia (1991-2020) is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Lab Chief. She appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of SSPD Profiler Adam Russ in A Walk in the Park (Case #50 of Starlight Shores). She later returned as a suspect in the murder investigation of business tycoon Shen Gengxin in Signing the Death Warrant (Case #66 of Explore the World) before being murdered in Fall at the Last Hurdle (Case #70 of Explore the World). Profile 26 years of age, Naomi has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She wears a blue hat and lab coat, wearing a blue-buttoned up shirt underneath it. Naomi is known to be socially awkward and prefers to be on her own, unlike her brother Malcolm Hia. Naomi is very interested in her line of work. Murder details Killer and motives The killer would turn out to be behavioural expert and Zodiac member Taurus, Irving Faust. The pair soon went out to the running track to confront Irving over the murder, eventually finding him standing in the field. Bradley quickly presented the evidence to a smiling Irving and demanded he give up the game, prompting Irving to start clapping and revealed that no matter what they did, it was already too late to stop salvation night. He admitted to being Taurus and to murdering Naomi, insisting that she couldn’t see the vision and what was needed for a better world, revealing Naomi got in the way of their plans. Irving admitted that he was helping the athletes dope for the games but had laced the dope with Drug Ares, which Naomi had discovered during her tests. Unsure what the other substance was, Naomi tried consulting different minds to reach a conclusion, which Irving discovered. To shut her up and help the spread of Drug Ares, Irving pretended to be Malcolm and lured Naomi to the field. He then used a sharpened javelin and impaled her, leaving her lifeless body for all to see as a sign to not mess with the Zodiac. Angered, Bradley demanded to know what salvation night was, with Irving responding that everything was already set in place and it was too late to stop it, that all their efforts would be futile in the end. Irving then pulled a dagger from his jacket and placed it by his throat, vowing that he was willing to die for his cause and asking Bradley if he would too. Bradley then tackled Irving to the ground and handcuffed him, sending him back to a plane holding cell. Analyses Case Appearances {{Scroll Box |content= *Lost Hearts (Case #1 of Starlight Shores) *Foul Play (Case #2 of Starlight Shores) *Blinded (Case #3 of Starlight Shores) *The Art Of Murder (Case #4 of Starlight Shores) *Relax and Die (Case #5 of Starlight Shores) *At The Hands Of Death (Case #6 of Starlight Shores) *The Festival of Fear (Case #7 of Starlight Shores) *Dead on the Tracks (Case #8 of Starlight Shores) *Breaking the Ice (Case #9 of Starlight Shores) *Unlike Father, Unlike Son (Case #10 of Starlight Shores) *A Roll of the Die (Case #11 of Starlight Shores) *Black and Blue (Case #12 of Starlight Shores) *Red-Handed (Case #13 of Starlight Shores) *Pull the Trigger (Case #14 of Starlight Shores) *The Results Are In (Case #15 of Starlight Shores) *Screamboat (Case #16 of Starlight Shores) *Independence Slay (Case #17 of Starlight Shores) *Thorn in the Side (Case #18 of Starlight Shores) *A Watery Grave (Case #19 of Starlight Shores) *Cancelling Christmas (Case #20 of Starlight Shores) *Ill Wind (Case #21 of Starlight Shores) *The Other Facility (Case #22 of Starlight Shores) *Dead Float (Case #23 of Starlight Shores) *Line of Duty (Case #24 of Starlight Shores) *Rest in Pieces (Case #25 of Starlight Shores) *Hooked on a Feeling (Case #26 of Starlight Shores) *Lucky Shot (Case #27 of Starlight Shores) *Kill Noir (Case #28 of Starlight Shores) *One Strike and You're Out (Case #29 of Starlight Shores) *Missing in Action (Case #30 of Starlight Shores) *Capture the Flag (Case #31 of Starlight Shores) *Knight in Shining Armour (Case #32 of Starlight Shores) *That's a Wrap! (Case #33 of Starlight Shores) *Head on the Chopping Block (Case #34 of Starlight Shores) *From Paris With Hate (Case #35 of Starlight Shores) *Stage Fright (Case #36 of Starlight Shores) *Match Made in Hell (Case #37 of Starlight Shores) *Damsel in Distress (Case #38 of Starlight Shores) *Pulling the Strings (Case #39 of Starlight Shores) *Game Over (Case #40 of Starlight Shores) *Murder-Con (Case #41 of Starlight Shores) *Feed Me to the Dogs (Case #42 of Starlight Shores) *Bloody Mary (Case #43 of Starlight Shores) *Sinking Not Swimming (Case #44 of Starlight Shores) *Hot off the Press (Case #45 of Starlight Shores) *Going Rogue (Case #46 of Starlight Shores) *Most Wanted (Case #47 of Starlight Shores) *The Gold Standard (Case #48 of Starlight Shores) *Murder's Rated Five Stars (Case #49 of Starlight Shores) *A Walk in the Park (Case #50 of Starlight Shores) *Brace for Impact (Case #51 of Starlight Shores) *Setting Sail (Case #52 of Starlight Shores) *The Show Must Go On (Case #53 of Starlight Shores) *Divided and Conquered (Case #54 of Starlight Shores) *Signing the Death Warrant (Case #66 of [[Malcolm Hia, Naomi's brother. RHia.png|Rosemary Hia, Malcolm's mother. Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Suspects in Starlight Shores Category:Quasi-Suspects in Starlight Shores Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Victims (ETW) Category:District Victims (Unknown)